


Save Me A Dance

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You and Kandomere go to a gala and you hope to get to dance with him, but everyone else keeps stealing his attention...





	Save Me A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from CreepyCrawlerStalker.
> 
> Requests are currently closed.

You glance down at the glass coffee table at the opened mail; you spot gold leafing on one of the pieces of paper and pull it out from under the stack. It’s an invitation addressed to Kandomere it’s for a…  
“What’s this?” you question.  
He glances over his shoulder at you, “Hm?”  
He spies the paper you’re holding and creases his brows, “Oh that?” he sighs, “It’s just an invitation to a gala, they have it every year.”  
The elf then turns back around, “Merely a boring work event.”  
“Don’t they have…”you begin, he turns back to look at you, “Dancing at these sorts of things?’ you ask.  
He raises an eyebrow, “Well, yes the location that they hold it at has a rather large ballroom in fact, why?”  
You shift a little, “Well, it says you have a plus one…maybe we could go together?”  
He straightens, “Darling it’s not really the sort of-”  
“Please?” you ask interrupting him, “I’ve never been to a gala before.”  
He lowers his head for a moment and then stares back up at you, “Are you certain?”  
You step over to him and smooth your hands over his vest, “Yes, besides…I could wear that one dress…” His eyebrows knit together and he stares at you. “That YOU gave me,” you finish.  
He raises his eyebrows and inhales and then exhales. “You could,” he says dreamily, no doubt picturing it already with the way he’s looking at you. “Very well then,” he concedes and brings your hand to his lips and kisses it.  
“I will inform them that I am coming and…that I have a plus one,” Kandomere states.

*******

The two of you walk through the entryway into the ballroom. Kandomere has his hand placed on the bare skin of your lower back, where the fabric of your dark blue, backless dress stops. You smile and look around you, there’s a crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room, there’s an upper ring balcony overlooking the dance floor, and the room is filled with elves and humans dressed in all sorts of finery. The dress Kandomere had given you doesn’t look out of place in the slightest amongst the individuals in the room and for that you’re a little relieved. The elf himself is wearing a midnight blue suit accented with a silver tie and pocket square. The two of you had decided to match your formal wear for this evening.  
You see a band playing classical instruments and people dancing. You turn to Kandomere an excited smile on your face, he smiles fondly at you in return, “Kandomere, would you-“  
“Ah Kandomere!” a loud, boisterous voice rings out.  
The elf’s smile fades as he turns to glance at the human man in a suit striding towards him.  
“Hello, Mayor,” Kandomere says in a strained tone.  
“So good to see you again. Glad, you could make it,” the Mayor says.  
His attention then turns to you, “And who might this lovely lady be?”  
Kandomere introduces you with a bit of forced politeness and then adds, “She’s my girlfriend.”  
The man’s eyebrows raise slightly, “I see, well it’s a pleasure to meet you,” and he shakes your hand. “Enjoy your evening, now if you’ll excuse me,” the man says and then walks off to go talk to someone else.  
The elf sighs and then turns his attention back to you and smiles at you. You smile back.  
“Now what is it you were saying, Darling, before you were interrupted?” he asks.  
You smooth down the front of his suit jacket, “I was wondering if you’d want to dance with me?”  
“Dance?” he asks. You nod.  
“Well, I-“ he begins.  
“Oh its so good to see you,” you hear a woman’s voice say this time.  
The two of you get caught up in a conversation with an elven woman for more than thirty minutes. And just as that conversation ends another one starts with this one human couple. You look over to the dance floor and stare a little wistfully at it.  
Kandomere is clearly growing more annoyed by the minute and you’re beginning to see why he stopped coming to this event.

There’s finally a break in the conversation and you let out a sigh. Kandomere takes your hand in both of his and holding it up, looks at you, “We can leave if you want.”  
You look at him surprised, “Leave? I don’t want to leave yet, we haven’t even-“  
“Sir,” someone chimes in once again interrupting you.  
The man then says something quietly to Kandomere, you can’t hear and the elf nods.  
The man steps away and your boyfriend turns to you, “I’ll only be a moment, I’ll be back soon, promise,” he says and presses a kiss to your knuckles and then walks off.  
“Gotten to dance yet,” you finish quietly.  
You glance around and spy a waiter with champagne glasses on a tray. You grab two glasses and immediately down one and then set the empty one on a different tray. You walk over to the edge of the dance floor and stare silently at all the couples dancing.

After about twenty minutes you’ve drained your glass, but continue to hold onto it.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve driven you to drink,” Kandomere apologizes.  
You feel a hand gently brush against your back and turn to see Kandomere.  
“Is that your second or third?” he jokes.  
You blink and stare up at him.  
He sighs and looks down, “I’m sorry, I left you alone.”  
He takes the empty glass from your hand and sets it on a tray.  
He then extends his hand towards you, “May I have this dance?”  
You look at his hand, smile and slip your hand into his.  
The two of you walk out onto the dance floor, he places his other hand on your hip and you place yours on his shoulder. He begins to lead you and you notice he’s actually quite good. He then twirls you around and you come back together again.  
“I apologize if I’m a little rusty,” he says softly.  
“It’s been quite some time since I’ve danced,” he continues.  
You stare up at him and smile, “You’re perfect,” you whisper.  
He smiles, “Had I known this is why you wanted to come, I could have taken you somewhere better.”  
“I should have realized that you wouldn’t want to do work stuff when it’s supposed to be just us,” you reply.  
“Well, I did get to see you in that dress,” he remarks.  
You lean towards him, “Maybe, you’ll get to see me out of it too,” you whisper.  
He huffs a little, “As long as my arms are around you, I’m happy either way.”  
He touches his forehead to yours, “We should do this again, I’ve quite missed dancing.”


End file.
